


But You Love Me Anyways

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Derek gets a text from a classmate and drunk Stiles overreacts a little bit





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: PA gets a text from a classmate(opp gender) about the hw PB: who is he? PA: shes a cl- PB: is he hotter than me? PA: i barely- PB: DO YOU LOVE HIM?!

“Deeeeeeeeerek,” Stiles said.

“I’m coming babe,” Derek said, placing a couple glasses of water on the coffee table in front of them.

“Come cuddle me.”

Derek wrapped Stiles up, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend in his arms. Derek thought that going to the same college would mean that they’d have more time together but their never ending workload meant that weekends and breaks were the only time they could get undisturbed time together.

Derek’s phone buzzed and he picked it up, wondering who was texting him.

It was Arianna, a girl from his history class. She wasn’t in class on Friday and was asking Derek for the assignment that would be due on Wednesday in class.

She was so grateful and even promised Derek a cup of coffee in class if he was able to get her the assignment. She was a sweet girl.

“Who is he?” Stiles asked, turning to face Derek, who had a smile on his face.

“She’s a cla-“

“Is he hotter than me?”

“Stiles no I barely-“

“DO YOU LOVE HIM DEREK? You love him more than me? I thought you loved me Derek how could you do this to me?” Stiles hiccupped as he ended his mini-rant.

Derek laughed, running his hand down Stiles’ arm.

“Stiles babe. It’s just a classmate. She just wanted the homework assignment.”

“I don’t believe you, you were smiling at your phone. Just tell me Der. I’m a big boy I can handle it if you don’t love me anymore.”

“Babe, I love you. I was smiling because she’s a really nice girl and she offered to buy me coffee for helping her out.”

“Is that it? Is this because I don’t buy you coffee? I can start Der, I swear,” Stiles said, voice wobbly and slurred as his emotions and the alcohol mixed.

“Stiles baby listen to me,” Derek said, sitting up.

“I love you so much ok? She’s just a classmate. I don’t love her and I never will. And no, I don’t need you buying me coffee alright? I just thought the gesture was sweet. Also, no more alcohol for you tonight.”

“First you take away my love and then you take away my alcohol. Derek you’re hurting me tonight.”

Derek just laughed, handing Stiles his glass of water. He loved his boyfriend to death but he was an emotional drunk. And one who had trouble listening too.

“Stiles c’mon we’re going to bed.”

“We? I thought you were in loooooooooove with Aria-whatever her name is.”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Stiles huffed as Derek picked him up, walking them both towards the bedroom.

Derek helped Stiles get undressed before sliding into bed next to him.

He would enjoy explaining this all to Stiles when he was sober the next morning.

 

“Hnnnnnng,” Stiles moaned.

“Morning sunshine.”

“No.”

“Do you remember what you said last night?” Derek laughed.

Stiles sat up slowly, a pained look on his face.

“A little?”

“Well you’re convinced that I’m in love with my classmate because she texted me and asked me for the assignment.”

“Oh god, that was all real? That wasn’t some stupid embarrassing dream?”

“Nope,” Derek smirked.

“Oh god I’m sorry Derek.”

“It’s ok babe. I won’t be leaving you for her anytime soon.”

Stiles gasped, flailing to elbow Derek in the stomach.

“Asshole.”

“But you love me anyways.”

“Yeah I do,” Stiles said.

Derek smiled to himself. He never got tired of hearing that Stiles loved him.


End file.
